


Le Tumulus du Serpent

by Myriam_land



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: TRADUCTION, légende
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriam_land/pseuds/Myriam_land
Summary: Karma va à l'Université de Tokyo où il fait la rencontre d'une énigme nommée Nagisa Shiota. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que ses jours ont été comptés depuis le moment où il a posé ses yeux sur le petit bleuté.





	Le Tumulus du Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Snake Mound](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355149) by ilanitaliaXD. 



> NDT : voici une traduction de la fic de ilanitaliaXD nommée 'The Snake Mound', avec accord de l'auteur. (elle existe déjà sur mon compte fanfiction.net et l'original se trouve également sur ce site)  
> tout ce qui suit n'est qu'une traduction  
> \--  
> NDA : la chose la plus intéressante que soit arrivée est que pendant mes recherches sur le campus Hongo (car c'est le bâtiment de droit), j'ai trouvé une information très intéressante sur une lanterne de pierre appelé 'Snake Mound' ('Le Tumulus du Serpent') à propos d'une femme condamnée à la torture et à la mort par des serpents.  
> Si ce n'était pas un signe de Matsui je ne sais pas ce que c'était, alors même si c'est une fic faite très précipitamment j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

 

 

_Au campus de Hongo de l’université de Tokyo il est dit qu’il s’y tient une lanterne de pierre hantée possédée par une dame « attendant » inconnue qui fut torturée à mort par des serpents pour ses adultères._

_Des rumeurs disent que certaines nuits un petit garçon apparaît en face de la lanterne de pierre et verse de l’eau dessus, comme s’il voulait la purifier. Personne ne sait comment décrire le garçon, mis à part ses yeux d’un bleu éclatant aux pupilles fendues et son aura si proche de celle d’un serpent._

_Aucun ayant l’audace de venir déranger la lanterne de pierre n’échappe des griffes fantômes du serpent._

_**Aucun.** _

 

* * *

 

**~.~.~ Le Tumulus du Serpent ~.~.~**

* * *

 

**_~~~ Début du jeu ~~~_ **

…

Karma descendait la rue vers une nouvelle destination de sa vie – un grand bâtiment de l’entrée principale du campus d’Hongo de l’université de Tokyo. Par chance, son dortoir n’était qu’à quelques minutes de marche de l’entrée, il pouvait donc y dormir presque tous les jours.

Voulant devenir bureaucrate il devait aller à la faculté de droit et se frayer un chemin jusqu’au sommet pour ainsi être parmi les minables quarante personnes qui sur les cent monteront aux premières positions et donc celles à plus grandes influences.

Il passa l’entrée de forme _Kabuki-mon_ lorsqu’une douce voix attira son attention et il se retourna pour voir une petite personne aux cheveux bleus se tenir devant lui, portant un jean sombre et une simple et longue chemise bleue foncée. Pour une raison inconnue, l’autre appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, respirant comme s’il avait couru.

« E-excusez-moi ! » S’exclama la personne en relevant les yeux et Karma rencontra des yeux bleus légèrement inclinés qui lui firent penser à des yeux féminins, mais la légère vivacité de son visage le fit reconsidérer cet aspect.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il dès qu’il réalisa que l’autre essayait d’avoir son attention. Le bleuté s’anima et soupira de soulagement.

« Avez-vous une idée de comment on accède à la faculté de droit ? On m’a dit que c’était près de l’entrée principale, mais— »

« Whoa, du calme, il est là, » ria-t-il en pointant le bâtiment situé à sa gauche. L’autre étudiant suivi son doigt pour voir le panneau ‘Faculté de droit’ accroché au sommet de la porte et son visage devînt rouge tomate.

« Je suis désolé ! » S’inclina-t-il devant le roux. Karma roula simplement ses yeux au ciel et s’éloigna, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment pointé il y a peu. Il entendit un bruit étouffé venant de derrière lui et sourit avec suffisance, peut-être devrait-il embêter un peu le gosse.

« Dit- » Regarda-t-il derrière lui uniquement pour ne trouver que personne ne se tenait là. Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux, étant sûr que l’autre était derrière lui puisqu’il l’avait entendu et qu’il était venu assez tôt pour que personne ne soit dans les environs.

« Oui ? » Se fit-il surprendre, un étrange frisson le frappant au ventre et une douleur fantôme l’ébranlant et il se retourna à nouveau, s’attendant à être attaqué, mais ne trouva que le même bleuté l’atteignant des doigts, le visage orné d’un sourire innocent.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda le bleuté lorsque Karma le fixa avec de grands yeux.

C’était sûrement juste son imagination.

« Désolé, je ne pouvais pas te voir comme tu es de si petite taille. » Le grognement ennuyé changea son sourire en un véritable sourire en coin et il ébouriffa les cheveux bleus de l’autre, s’amusant de ses protestations et oubliant vite l’étrange sensation. « Puisque tu es sûrement de premier cycle tout comme moi et que tu vas au même bâtiment, nous sommes probablement dans la même classe, alors je devrais me présenter, » Déclara-t-il en offrant une main au bleuté, « Akabane Karma, dix-huit ans et venant des alentours. »

Le bleuté considéra la main dans la confusion pendant un moment avant d’hocher la tête et de la prendre, la serrant gentiment, et Karma dû réprimer un rire. C’était comme si le gosse ne savait pas ce qu’était une poignée de main.

« Um… C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Akabane- _san_ , mon nom est Shiota Nagisa, dix-huit ans également et je vis dans les dortoirs d’ici. »

« Wow, tu es trop polis, » s’exclama Karma en levant un sourcil, « détends-toi un peu et ne m’appelle pas Akabane- _san_ , c’est tellement déconcertant. Juste Karma est bien. »

« D’accord… Karma- _kun_ , » Sourit Nagisa, et ils commencèrent à marcher vers le bâtiment.

« Dit, Nagisa, » des yeux bleus se levèrent en questionnement et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire en coin, « Es-tu une fille ? »

Le sourire suffisant de Karma grandit lorsque le bleuté s’étouffa brutalement. « Je suppose que non ? »

« K-Karma- _kun_  ! » S’exclama l’autre, le visage rouge d’embarras, « Je ne suis pas une fille ! Je suis un garçon ! »

« Je devais juste vérifier, » leva-t-il les mains en fausse capitulation, « Tu ressembles juste à fille et tout. »

« S’il-te-plaît ne dit pas ça, » grommela Nagisa, tirant sur ses cheveux coupés au menton, « Je pensais qu’après avoir coupé mes cheveux moins de gens dirait cela. »

« Mec, c’est plus long que les miens ! » Ria-t-il. Ce gosse était trop amusant. Nagisa le regarda avec colère, et tira sur la sangle de son sac, tournant ostensiblement le dos au roux.

Il grogna. Vraiment amusant.

« Oh, ne soit pas énervé, » dit-il en tapotant les cheveux de l’autre, esquivant sa frappe. « Je ne voulais pas t’offenser. »

« Malheureusement c’est le cas, »sSouffla Nagisa et il essaya de s’éloigner de lui. Seulement il semblait oublier que premièrement : ils allaient dans la même direction. Et deuxièmement : les jambes de Karma étaient plus grandes et par conséquent il lui était facile de rattraper le bleuté.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Eclata-Nagisa en perdant toutes ses politesses et il ouvrit brusquement la porte, allant rapidement au casier au nom de ‘Shiota Nagisa’. Karma, le sourire aux lèvres, alla à son casier, échangeant ses chaussures d’extérieures pour celles d’intérieures, remarquant que Nagisa, ayant fini un premier, se précipita de partir, disparaissant derrière un mur.

Son sourire devînt malicieux.

Il semblerait qu’il s’amusera un peu cette année après tout.

…

**_~~~ Erreur Numéro Une ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

« S’il-te-plaît ne t’assois pas à côté de moi, » grommela Nagisa lorsque le roux s’affala sur une place libre près de lui. Karma pouffa et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de l’autre, mais se retrouva avec un crayon pointé vers son œil et un frisson familier le traversa. Il abaissa sa main, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Nagisa, apparemment inconscient de l’effet qu’il venait d’avoir sur le roux, repoussa son front avec le crayon, « Je m’assurerais de te présenter à mon crayon si jamais tu essayes ça à nouveau. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Karma força un rire, essuyant ses mains soudainement moites sur ses vêtements, « Mais je préfèrerais me présenter à toi. »

« Ha ha ha, très drôle, » répliqua le bleuté en donnant un coup dans son tibia, et Karma grimaça, attrapant son membre qui l’élançait, l’incident de nouveau oublié.

Satisfait, Nagisa sourit et retourna à ce qu’il faisait avant que Karma ne s’assied. Des yeux dorés suivirent les mouvements du crayon et enregistrèrent lentement ce que l’autre était en train d’écrire.

« Est-ce que c’est la liste des étudiants de notre année ? » Nagisa se crispa et recouvrit la page de son bras, faisant la moue au roux. Karma ria, ses yeux se tournant vers l’avant de la salle, d’où le professeur entra.

…

**_~~~ Erreur Numéro Deux ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

Nagisa était comme une bouffé d’air fraîche, devait admettre Karma. A deux mois de l’année, la seule raison pour laquelle il n’était pas allé tuer quelqu’un était parce que le bleuté parvenait à convertir toute sa frustration en travail et cela lui avait bien sauvé la peau une fois ou deux lorsqu’il était vraiment sur le point de frapper un professeur. Nagisa détournait son attention par une question difficile avec laquelle il avait un problème, dispersant sa colère en lui.

Il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’être sur ses gardes aux alentours du bleuté, et cela même lorsque Nagisa le surpris une fois à tabasser quelques délinquants, le bleuté avait simplement poussé un soupir d’exaspération et l’avait aidé à rassembler tous les corps inconscients en un tas et s’était même débrouillé  pour se procurer une corde et à les attacher ensemble avec, tout cela avec un petit sourire las.

Karma se sentait vraiment à l’aise lorsqu’il était près du jeune homme. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi entendait-il le sifflement d’un serpent à chaque fois que Nagisa semblait être de mauvaise humeur ?

La première fois que cela était arrivé, Karma avait simplement pensé à une hallucination. Il décida par la suite de dormir plus longtemps qu’il n’en avait l’habitude pour régler ça. Il ne l’entendit pas le jour suivant et en était secrètement soulagé. Pour une raison inconnue, Nagisa avait été renfrogné durant toute la journée et lorsque le bleuté s’énerva brusquement après Karma pour lui avoir donné un coup  la poitrine à la fin des cours, il entendit à nouveau le serpent et dû réprimer un frisson.

Le matin suivant, il se réveilla avec les nouvelles d’une personne de haut rang de l’école retrouvée brutalement morte à son appartement.

Il n’était pas censé avoir l’impression de connaître la personne qui en était responsable. La seule personne qu’il connaissait personnellement ici était Nagisa et le bleuté était incapable de violence même s’il ne disait rien contre elle.

Ce jour-là, Nagisa paraissait plus calme et Karma oublia lentement pour la troisième fois.

Il ne fit jamais le rapprochement.

Aujourd’hui, Nagisa semblait de très bonne humeur et son sourire ne retomba pas même lorsque Karma décida de commenter le fait que ses cheveux devenaient assez longs pour que les gens se posent des questions sur le sexe du bleuté. Au lieu du regard méprisant et du coup au tibia qu’il recevait habituellement, il ne reçut qu’un coup dans les côtes. Enfin, pensa-t-il en essayant de garder une tête normale, peut-être que ce n’était pas qu’un ‘que’.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu étais sur le passage, » dit Nagisa d’une voix trainante innocente, et Karma lui lança un regard disant clairement qu’il ne croyait pas à l’innocence de bleuté. Nagisa ricana et retourna à son carnet.

Ce carnet.

Ce maudit carnet avec des listes de toutes sortes. La seule fois où il avait réussi à y jeter un coup d’œil lorsque Nagisa s’était penché pour prendre un crayon, il y avait vu une liste des faiblesses de leur professeur, principalement ses excentricités et peurs. Comment Nagisa avait-il fait pour mettre la main sur certaines de ces informations ? L’homme n’avait jamais dit à aucun de ses élèves qu’il avait peur des crocodiles ou bien qu’il aimait aller manger à l’un de ces burgers du campus.

Pourquoi même Nagisa avait-il besoin de ces informations ?

Décidant de tester sa chance, voyant que Nagisa était de très bonne humeur, il glissa une main autour de Nagisa et arracha le carnet des mains de l’autre.

« Karma ! » S’exclama Nagisa en se tournant avec une expression horrifiée vers le voleur qui était actuellement en train de sourire malicieusement et d’éviter les mains essayant d’attraper le carnet. « Rends-le-moi ! »

« Pas question ! C’est trop intéressant ! » Ricana Karma avant de se retourner pour que le bleuté ne puisse atteindre le carnet et de l’ouvrir lentement, les épaules retombant de soulagement en découvrant uniquement des listes de recettes. « Je pensais que tu voulais apprendre le droit, pas comment être une femme au foyer. »

« Espèce d’idiot ennuyant ! » Rougit Nagisa en commençant à frapper la tête du roux, Karma essayant de cacher la douleur réelle qu’il ressentait.

Nagisa était plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait.

« Tu frappes comme une fille, » commenta-t-il et les coups s’arrêtèrent. Karma soupira mentalement de soulagement et se tourna pour voir Nagisa froncer des sourcils, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux bleus.

A ce moment-là une énorme tête de serpent ouvrit sa bouche et le regard de Karma resta bloqué sur les crocs et la langue fourchue.

Une queue se glissa autour de son cou et le comprima. La soudaine pression le fit haleter et se débattre pour avoir de l’air.

Que se passait-il ?

« Akabane Karma ? » Le roux cligna des yeux et la vision disparue et il réalisa que le carnet n’était plus dans ses mains. Il se retourna lentement vers le professeur, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Le regard de colère s’adoucit et le professeur de droit civil dont Nagisa avait écrit qu’il avait un point faible pour les enfants aux yeux perdus lui demanda si tout allait bien. Karma cligna des yeux et acquiesça, toujours pas remis de sa vision soudaine.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Nagisa, s’attendant à moitié à ce qu’il se jette sur lui avec un couteau, mais en réalité il était simplement en train de faire tournoyer son crayon avec une aisance dû à l’habitude.

Nagisa était rafraîchissant. Nagisa était inquiétant.

Lequel était le vrai Nagisa ?

…

**_~~~ Avertissement Numéro Un ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

Ils étaient en train de faire une simulation de procès pour une affaire entre sociétés. Karma avait le rôle de procureur pour la société qui poursuivait un des autres étudiants, la société d’Horibe Itona, pour lui avoir fourni des matériaux défectueux.

« J’ai ici le contrat que Horibe- _san_ (ils devaient faire comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais vu avant, cela incluant les honorifiques. Karma n’aimait vraiment pas être formel, mais c’était une simulation de procès et il ne voulait pas échouer juste parce qu’il était têtu) a signé à la date confirmée du 12 octobre 20** proclamant que le tube spécifié serait fusionné avec un soudage de 5 centimètres à la transmission et serait fabriqué de SAE4130, ce qui est un alliage d’acier s’il y aurait un juge qui ne comprendrait pas la terminologie, et de 20 centimètres de diamètre. Mais lorsque mon client a vérifié les produits livrés, il découvrit que le soudage était de 2 centimètres et que le tube était fait de SAE1340, ce qui est de l’acier au manganèse. Ces deux infidélités auraient pu sérieusement endommager la production de mon client et la rendre inutile voir même dangereuse pour les acheteurs de la société. »

Le juge, joué par une des plus enthousiastes étudiantes du cursus, Fuwa Izuki, prit le bout de papier de Karma et le survola, acquiesçant pour elle-même. Le roux sourit d’un air satisfait derrière sa main et jeta un coup d’œil à l’un des ‘Témoins Mécaniciens’, qui était étonnamment Nagisa.

Le bleuté lui jeta un regard et sourit nerveusement. Il se souvînt avec amusement comment Nagisa avait protesté le fait d’être le mécanicien, préférant être un des avocats ou au moins l’un des patrons. Finalement il fut rassuré qu’au prochain tour il aurait un autre rôle et le bleuté se résigna pour ce tour-ci. Karma pouvait voir combien quelques étudiants étaient sceptiques quant à la capacité de Nagisa à interroger et à jouer dans une situation stressante alors il essaya de cacher ses rires lorsque le conseil lança une pluie de question sur le bleuté et se lâcha lorsque celui-ci répondit à chacune des questions calmement (si ce n’était sans émotion), montrant de surprenantes connaissances en mécanique (que Karma savait Nagisa avait recherché la nuit passée au cas où ces questions sortiraient) et consolidant totalement l’affaire en sa faveur.

« Merci Nagisa de rendre ma déclaration plus facile, »  dit Karma en ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus, riant un peu douloureusement lorsque le plus petit étudiant frappa son tibia et s’éloigna, rageant contre un certain roux.

« Vous étiez très bien tous les deux, » lui dit ‘l’accusé’ Itona alors qu’il était en train de remballer ses papiers. Karma leva un sourcil et l’étudiant aux cheveux pâles haussa les épaules. « Je ne m’attendais juste pas à ce que Nagisa- _kun_ s’y connaisse autant en ingénierie. Penses-tu qu’il serait intéressé de venir au magasin d’électronique de mes parents ? »

« Aucune chance, Itona- _kun_ , » Karma secoua sa tête et sourit lorsque l’autre releva un sourcil, « Nagisa n’est pas dans ces chose-là. Il a juste étudié le sujet pour la simulation de procès d’aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il est en fac de droit et non de mécanicien. »

« Je… vois, » soupira Itona de résignation, tournant des talons et s’éloignant. Karma ricana et ferma rapidement son sac et le suivi en dehors de la classe.

_._._._

Le jour suivant, Karma avait cru voir les portes de l’enfer.

Ils étaient en train de faire un second tour de simulation de procès, et cette fois Nagisa avait le rôle du procureur et… Karma déglutit en voyant le sourire innocent de Nagisa, disons juste que l’accusé n’avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie qu’à ce procès.

Personne ne parla au bleuté ce jour-là et pour une raison inconnue Nagisa ne semblait pas trop ennuyé par cela, son habituel sourire léger visible sur son visage tout au long de la fin de journée.

Nagisa pouvait être véritablement effrayant parfois.

…

**_~~~ Avertissement Numéro Deux ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

« Que fais-tu pendant les vacances d’été ? » Lui demanda Nagisa quatre mois après leur rencontre, plusieurs semaines avant qu’ils ne soient libérés pour leurs vacances d’été d’un mois. Karma réfléchit à la question avant de sourire d’un air narquois au bleuté, qui pâlit à son expression.

« C’est la saison pour pêcher des voyous et tu feras l’appât parfait ! »

« Il y a une saison pour les voyous ? » S’exclama Nagisa, ayant des gouttes de sueur apparaissant, puis soupira. « Karma- _kun_ est génial comme d’habitude. »

« Merci bien, cher Nagisa, » sourit Karma et il passa un bras autour des épaules de l’autre, pressant son poing contre ses cheveux bleus en frottant sa chevelure. « Tu es toi-même un appât génial. »

« Vas-tu arrêter !? » Nagisa essaya de taper le poing énervant du roux, mais sa position gênante ne fit qu’aggraver les choses et Karma ricana du malheur de l’autre.

Soudain une pensée le traversa. Il libéra le bleuté et Nagisa mit aussitôt plusieurs mètres d’espace entre lui et le roux, essayant d’arranger ses longues mèches bleus désordonnées par Karma.

« Hey, Nagisa ? »

« Oui ? »

« As-tu entendu parler du Tumulus du Serpent du campus de Hongo ? »

« Le Tumulus du Serpent ? » Demanda Nagisa en clignant des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées durant un long moment, mais acquiesça finalement. « La lanterne de pierre hantée où la femme a été torturée et tuée par des serpents ? »

« Oui, celle-là ! » S’exclama Karma et il reçut en retour un roulement d’yeux et un secouement de tête. « Quoi !? Je n’ai encore rien dit ! »

« On ne va pas aller la voir, » dit Nagisa, allant au but d’un ton irrité, la tête légèrement rentrée dans ses épaules, ce que Karma remarqua mais il le mit sur le compte de la peur de bleuté.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Gémit presque Karma. Il avait toujours voulu voir des endroits donnant la chair de poule et il semblait que c’était l’endroit parfait pour quelques farces sur des étudiants qui passeraient.

« Parce que. » Répondit-il. Nagisa semblait en avoir fini avec cette discussion et s’éloigna.

Pour une certaine raison, depuis cette conversation le bleuté était sur les nerfs et frappa Karma avec une inhabituelle férocité lorsqu’il essaya de taquiner Nagisa.

A la fin de la journée, Karma coinça Nagisa à la bibliothèque où le bleuté s’était rendue après les cours.

« Okay, vide ton sac. » Nagisa pencha sa tête de confusion, bien que Karma détecta le léger ternissement de ses yeux, « Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Depuis que je t’ai parlé de Tumulus du Serpent, tu agis comme si tu t’attends à être attaqué à chaque tournant. Ce n’est qu’une rumeur, tu n’as rien à craindre. »

« Toute rumeur vient d’une vérité, » lui rappela Nagisa mais il poussa un soupir et s’affala sur la chaise, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux bleus. « Je… n’en n’ai pas peur, si c’est ce que tu penses. »

 _Plus comme si tu cachais quelque chose_ , pensa-t-il soucieux. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Nagisa d’être aussi hésitant.

« Qu’y a-t-il alors ? Dois-je penser que tu te méfis de quelque chose d’autre ? » Nagisa évita son regard et il sut alors qu’il avait fait mouche. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Nagisa ? »

« Ri-ien, » répondit Nagisa en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, cachant son inhabituel visage pâle de Karma, qui devenait de plus en plus inquiet par l’étrange comportement du garnement.

« Nagisa… » Sachant qu’il ne tirera rien de plus de bleuté, il battit retraite et laissa l’autre patauger, peu importe dans quoi est-ce qu’il pataugeait exactement.

…

**_~~~ Avertissement Numéro Trois ~~~_ **

…

**_~~~ Bientôt Vous Ne Serez Plus En Mesure De Faire Demi-Tour ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

Cela prit à Karma une semaine entière pour trouver une heure libre où il put vagabonder tout seul. Il semblerait que Nagisa ne le laisserait pas être seul durant longtemps pour une raison inconnue et cela commençait sérieusement à le mettre sur les nerfs.

« Tu veux aller au nouveau magasin qui a ouvert aujourd’hui ? » Lui demanda Nagisa d’un ton nonchalant mais Karma remarqua l’insistance dans les yeux de Nagisa et gémit. Une autre stupide tentative pour l’empêcher d’aller au Tumulus du Serpent.

« Non, je rentre, » Déclara Karma donnant un coup de pied dans le sac de Nagisa et regarda en mauvais amusement l'autre cherchant à regrouper tous les objets tombés, ne remarquant pas l’étrange serpent tomber et se fissurer, ni les yeux bleus s’assombrissant.

…

Il ne remarqua pas la limite.

…

**_~~~ Avertissement Manqué ~~~_ **

…

**_~~~Aucun Retour En Arrière ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

« Enfin~ ! » Karma piqua un sprint à la minute où il sortit du bâtiment en direction de la lanterne de pierre de la légende, regardant de temps en temps derrière lui pour vérifier qu’un certain bleuté ne le suivait pas.

Sérieusement, Nagisa cachait quelque chose et il devait découvrir ce que c’était. Et si c’était dans la roche hantée – encore mieux.

S’arrêtant en dérapage après avoir couru un certain temps, l’adrénaline refluant au loin, le laissant épuisé et plein de douleur à avoir couru dans ses vêtements décontractés et avec ses sandales.

Mais tout cela n’était rien par rapport à l’excitation qu’il ressentit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la lanterne de pierre, complétée par une pierre conique en forme d’ombrelle et le _Hoju_ assis au-dessus.

Cela semblait assez simple et après l’avoir fixé pendant un bout de temps, Karma se sentit déçu par le décevant artefact.

« Ennuyeux~ » Bailla-t-il puis s’assit au bord du cercle de pierre entourant la lanterne. « J’étais pourtant certain que Nagisa cachait quelque chose ici. »

Le sifflement d’un serpent le surpris et il se releva, regardant autour de lui en cherchant la source du bruit mais ne trouva rien. Lorsque le sifflement résonna à nouveau, il se tourna vers la lanterne de pierre, remarquant seulement maintenant une gravure érodée sur la colonne de pierre. Il loucha dessus et réussit d’une façon ou d’autre à distinguer un personnage debout.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est… ? Hmm… Je me demande, » marmonna-t-il, et un nuage passa au-dessus de lui, lui assombrissant la pierre. Lorsque le nuage passa, ses yeux dorés s’agrandir d’effroi.

La gravure paraissait plus claire et les mots semblaient se graver au-dessus de la silhouette.

«  _‘Shi… ota… Hi… romi… ’_? »

« Ma mère. » Le cœur de Karma manqua un battement et il tomba en arrière. Des mains froides glissèrent le long de ses épaules et les pressèrent douloureusement. Karma leva les yeux pour voir Nagisa le surplombant avec des yeux éclairés d’un sentiment glaçant.

«N-Nagisa ? » Bégaya Karma pour la première fois de sa vie. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Est-ce que c’est censé être une blague ? Cette stèle a des siècles, ça ne peut pas être ta mère. »

« Oh mais ça peut, » dit doucement Nagisa, détachant bien les mots, et Karma frémit à l’âme dangereuse émanant de bleuté ordinairement calme. « Vois-tu…ma mère fut punie par des serpents et avant elle était… et bien, avant qu’elle ne meurt, elle maudit cet endroit de façon à ce que toute personne osant s’approcher d’ici… soit éliminée. »

« Qu’est-ce que cela a à avoir avec toi ? »

« Eh bien, disons juste que je suis celui qui réalise la malédiction pour elle, » répondit-il en fermant ses yeux bleus et Karma sentit le bleuté soupirer de lassitude, toute trace antérieure de malveillance évaporée, ne laissant que l’habituel Nagisa. « Pour une raison quelconque j’ai cessé de vieillir lorsqu’elle fut tuée et depuis, à chaque fois que quelqu’un vient ici, je… j’ai envie de… et bien… »

« De les éliminer ? » A présent tout prenait un sens… si tu croyais au surnaturel. Karma personnellement n’y croyait pas, mais Nagisa ne mentirait jamais et par conséquent le bleuté devait dire la vérité. Quelle terrible existence.

Nagisa reposa son front sur le dos de Karma, cachant son visage de celui de Karma.

« Oui. Je ne voulais pas que mon unique ami souffre du même destin mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire puisque tu ne m’aurais pas cru… Je suppose que c’est trop tard… »

« J’ai dépassé la limite ? » Il hocha la tête. « Tu dois me tuer ? » Il hocha  nouveau la tête. « Tu ne veux pas le faire, n’est-ce pas ? » Il poussa un soupir et gémit. « Eh bien, maintenant que je sais, je vais juste t’arrêter lorsque tu m’attaqueras, okay ? » Ses yeux bleus se levèrent, remplis d’espoir.

« Tu m’arrêteras ? » Nagisa semblait… plein d’espoir. Et Karma se souvînt enfin.

De tous les jours où Nagisa était de mauvaise humeur et des nouvelles qui apparaissaient le jour suivant à propos d’une quelconque personne retrouvée morte dans son appartement. Le frisson que lui avait donné le bleuté et le sifflement du serpent.

Tout ce temps… tous ces siècles… il se forma en un parfait assassin.

« As-tu déjà eu des amis avant moi ? » Nagisa acquiesça et leva les yeux avec un regard lointain, pas particulièrement en mauvais signe.

« Certains d’entre eux se sont éteints en paix. Certains j’ai dû les éliminer. Certains je ne sais pas. Tu es le premier à savoir et à ne pas m’abandonner. »

« Eh bien, tu es un gosse assez fiable. » Cela eu le mérite de le faire froncer des sourcils de confusion. « Et même si je ne crois pas à ces fadaises, je crois en toi donc je crois en tes histoires. »

« Tu n’as pas idée combien cela me rend heureux, » déclara Nagisa en abaissant les yeux, sa tête cachée par ses longs cheveux bleus. Karma sourit et ébouriffa ses fameux cheveux bleus.

« Tu as besoin de te faire couper les cheveux, » commenta-t-il et regarda avec amusement Nagisa relever la tête avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte en choc.

« Karma- _kun_  ! » S’exclama-t-il, vexé.

« Quoi ? » Haussa des épaules Karma avec espièglerie, « Tu étais trop tendu. »

Nagisa grogna et le considéra avec une tête exaspérée mais joyeuse, « Franchement, Karma- _kun_. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

« Eh bien, tu peux me payer mon diner pour commencer, » Karma haussa des épaules et pouffa lorsque Nagisa l’observa avec des yeux ronds, « Quoi ? »

« Tu n’es pas croyable. »

« Admet que tu tombes sous mes charmes, » sourit Karma de toutes ses dents et Nagisa le repoussa et se releva.

« Dans tes rêves, tombeur- _san_ , » ria franchement le bleuté et éloigna le roux ricanant.

Karma se sentit réchauffé de voir Nagisa sourire d’un sourire aussi éclatant. En espérant qu’il pourra faire quelque chose pour la malédiction de Nagisa.

…

**_~~~ Limite Atteinte ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

Cette nuit-là Karma s’endormit sur sa table. Ses rêves étaient remplis de serpents et les yeux de Nagisa allaient du bleu au jaune à la pupille fendue.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Nagisa éclairés d’une soif de sang et aux pupilles fendues lui aspirer toute vie de lui.

« Temps écoulé~ » Chantonna Nagisa, des sifflements faisant échos à ses paroles, il s’accroupit sur le bureau du roux, un doux sourire formant ses paroles menaçantes.

La bouche de Karma s’ouvrit en protestation, les yeux écarquillés de compréhension, son bras se levant pour parer l’attaque.

…

Mais il était trop tard. Il avait échoué.

**~~~ Contre-Attaque Bloquée ~~~**

Un serpent ouvrit sa bouche et se jeta en avant. Du rouge gicla de partout. Un rire à glacer le sang résonna tandis que tout disparu dans le noir.

_…_

**~~~~/VOUS ETES MORT/~~~~**

…

**_~~~ Voulez-Vous Reprendre ? ~~~_ **

**_[OUI]/[NON]_ **

…

**_~~~ Etes-Vous Sûr De Vouloir Continuer ? ~~~_ **

…

**_~~~ Très Bien… Bonne Chance ~~~_ **

…

**_~~~ Reprise Du Jeu ~~~_ **

 

* * *

 

_‘Je suis un serpent dans des habits de mouton_

_qui entre les fissures se cache._

_Je suis un prédateur._

_Attendant qu’un sot_

_tombe dans ma toile de laine._

_Parce que je suis le chasseur_

_et tu es mon dîner_

_Petit rusé._

_Bonne chance pour la prochaine fois_

_Tu en auras besoin…’_

Les sourcils du policier se froncèrent alors qu’il observait le bout de papier qu’il avait trouvé près du corps de l’un des étudiants en droit, Akabane Karma. Il inspecta le corps mutilé et secoua sa tête de dépit.

Pauvre gosse.

Il regarda la fenêtre ouverte et ses genoux faillirent en remarquant deux yeux bleus brillant le fixer et une bouche s’étirer en un bienfaisant et pourtant le plus effroyable sourire qu’il ait jamais vu.

Et alors il comprit.

Il était le prochain et il n’y avait rien qu’il ne pouvait faire.

…

**_~~~ Le Jeu Commence A Nouveau ~~~_ **


End file.
